Playboy Magazines (Mafia III)
Playboy Magazines are collectibles found throughout Mafia III. Availability Playboy Magazines are a series of fifty magazines found around New Bordeaux. They are available form the start of the game and may be collected anytime the player is free to explore the game map. Locations Bayou Fantom *March 1962 issue inside a shack southeast of the Catfish Queen. *June 1962 issue inside a shack on an isolated island just east of the southern tip of Delray Hollow. *June 1968 issue inside a shack on the western tip of an island south of the northern most Trago Gas Station. *July 1968 issue on a picnic table between two shacks, just north of the Central Market. *August 1968 issue inside a shack on an isolated island shaped like a lobster claw. Barclay Mills *September 1963 issue inside a shack home in west central Barclay Mills. *November 1963 issue on the back porch of a house in south Barclay Mills. *February 1964 issue on the back porch of a house in central Barclay Mills. *January 1964 issue on a work bench inside the Truck Repair Shop in east central Barclay Mills. Delray Hollow *May 1964 issue in the Double Barrel Bar in Delray Hollow. *August 1964 issue in the basement of Sammy's Bar. *August 1966 issue in the office of the Everyday Laundromat. *November 1967 issue inside a green house in the southwest corner of Delray Hollow. Downtown *December 1964 issue inside a Hangar Supply Co. building along the southwest shore. *April 1965 issue in a portable building behind Shaker's Club and Bar. *November 1966 issue in the northeast underground canal area of Downtown. *January 1967 issue in the auto service garage behind the northwest Best Oil. *June 1967 issue in the flower bed at General's Circle. French Ward *April 1961 issue inside a nondescript brick warehouse along the eastern shore. *February 1962 issue in the side yard of a brown two story house along the north shore. *February 1967 issue in the garage behind a two story peach house in the north central area of the French Ward. *November 1968 issue in an alley in the central part of the district. Frisco Fields *March 1965 issue under a pergola in the back yard of a house in southeast Frisco Fields. *September 1965 issue inside a shack house the southwest corner of Frisco Fields, across from Fareham Grocery. *March 1967 issue in the back yard of a house in east central Frisco Fields. *April 1967 issue on the dock at the Southern Union Cabin. *October 1968 issue on top of the overlook at Cleavon Duvall State Park. Pointe Verdun *July 1965 issue on a park bench overlooking the bay in northern Pointe Verdun. *August 1965 issue inside a garage behind Blarney's Pub. *October 1965 issue in a portable building behind the New Bordeaux Police Department. *November 1965 issue on a chest of drawers in front of a mobile home just north of Sweetwater Distillery. *May 1967 issue in the workshop at Burke's Iron & Metal. *August 1967 issue inside a single-story green house in the northwest part of the district. *September 1968 issue on the second floor of a nondescript industrial building just south of Sweetwater Distillery. River Row *May 1963 issue in the back room of Baby Bear B.B.Q.. *July 1964 issue inside Bayside Shipping, in the northern tip of River Row. *February 1966 issue on the second floor of a nondescript building in north central River Row. *May 1966 issue in the stairwell of a building behind the Louisiana Shipping Company warehouse in central River Row. *June 1966 issue inside the Fresh Crab stand at an open air fish market. *October 1967 issue inside a house in the southwest corner of River Row. *December 1967 issue on the back porch of a house along the southwest shore. Southdowns *March 1966 issue inside a room at the Pearl Diver Motel. *April 1966 issue on a rooftop next to the Catfish Queen. *September 1967 issue in the stands of the Neil A. Arthur Stadium. *March 1968 issue inside a green house in northwest Southdowns. Tickfaw Harbor *July 1962 issue on top of a building behind Blarney's Pub at the northern end of Port Bourbon. *August 1962 issue inside a portable building at the southern end of Port Bourbon. *May 1965 issue in a portable building just north of the Best Oil Racket. *September 1966 issue behind the bar inside Shooter's Bar. *July 1967 issue inside a small brick building in the rail yard in north Tickfaw Harbor. Magazine Articles *January 1964 issue announces the Playboy Palmate Review, inviting readers to send in their vote on their favorite Playmate from the past ten years. *February 1964 issue features an article entitled "Georgia Peach" about their February Playmate, Nancy Jo Hooper. *August 1964 issue features an article about their current Playmate China Lee titled "China Doll". *December 1964 issue features an interview with British rock band The Beatles. *March 1965 issue features an article about its current Playmate Jennifer Jackson called "Portrait of Jenny". *May 1966 issue contains an interview with historian and social critic Arthur Schlesinger Jr.. *August 1966 issue features the article "The Bunnies of Dixie", detailing many of the magazines southern Playmates. It also includes an interview with Texas oil tycoon H. L. Hunt. *September 1966 issue features an interview with psychologist and psychedelic drug advocate Timothy Leary. *November 1966 issue features an interview with socialist Norman Thomas. *August 1967 issue features an interview with controversial criminal defense attorney F. Lee Bailey. *March 1968 issue features an interview with author Truman Capote. *August 1968 issue features an interview with Yale University Chaplin and peace activist William Sloane Coffin. *September 1968 issue features an interview with film director Stanley Kubrick. *October 1968 issue features an interview with consumer advocate Ralph Nader. *November 1968 issue features an interview with Black Panther Party leader Eldridge Cleaver. It also features a tongue-in-cheek edition of Playboy After Hours, where reports of a hippy terrorist dressed in a red suit, known only as S. Claus, was arrested on the rooftop of Chicago Mayor Richard J. Daley while trying to break into his home. Gallery Playboy April 1961.jpg Playboy February 1962.jpg Playboy March 1962.jpg Playboy June 1962.jpg Playboy July 1962.jpg Playboy August 1962.jpg Playboy May 1963.jpg Playboy September 1963.jpg Playboy November 1963.jpg Playboy January 1964.jpg Playboy February 1964.jpg Playboy May 1964.jpg Playboy July 1964.jpg Playboy August 1964.jpg Playboy December 1964.jpg Playboy March 1965.jpg Playboy April 1965.jpg Playboy January 1967.jpg Playboy February 1966.jpg Playboy February 1967.jpg Playboy May 1965.jpg Playboy July 1965.jpg Playboy August 1965.jpg Playboy September 1965.jpg Playboy October 1965.jpg Playboy November 1965.jpg Playboy March 1966.jpg Playboy April 1966.jpg Playboy May 1966.jpg Playboy June 1966.jpg Playboy August 1966.jpg Playboy September 1966.jpg Playboy November 1966.jpg Playboy March 1967.jpg Playboy April 1967.jpg Playboy May 1967.jpg Playboy June 1967.jpg Playboy July 1967.jpg Playboy August 1967.jpg Playboy September 1967.jpg Playboy October 1967.jpg Playboy November 1967.jpg Playboy December 1967.jpg Playboy March 1968.jpg Playboy June 1968.jpg Playboy July 1968.jpg Playboy August 1968.jpg Playboy September 1968.jpg Playboy October 1968.jpg Playboy November 1968.jpg Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Collectibles